


Inside Your Head - Rise of Skywalker

by StormOfStars



Series: Rise of Skywalker [3]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: After, F/M, Inspired By Pirates of the Carribbean 5 Ending, Nightmares, No Multiple Chapters, Reylo - Freeform, Short Story, Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker Trailer Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormOfStars/pseuds/StormOfStars
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo/Rey, Reylo, ben/rey
Series: Rise of Skywalker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Inside Your Head - Rise of Skywalker

_"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it..."_

_"The deed split your spirit to the bone..."_

The scene played out just like it does every night.

_Palpatine, in the form of Snoke and my father stood down a long dark hallway illuminated in red. My father falls through the cracks that begins to form on the ground as if he was liquid and Snoke takes on new forms._

_"At last, my boy. I have been every voice..." Palpatine started to approach forward as the red light began to flicker._

_"...you have ever heard..." Snoke says and the red lights flickered some more._

_"...inside your head." Darth Vader rises from Snoke's form and pulls out a red lightsaber._

_I am frozen solid by the dark force as he impales me through the chest._

Ben jumps up and immediately searches for Rey, who was sleeping far away from him. She always tossed and turn so much. His heart slowed down a little as he realized they both are alright. Palpatine is dead. The war is over. But the nightmares will always be there. That's all they are.

_Nightmares._

Ben took a deep breath as the cold night air brushed gently into the room. He settled back down into the bed and reach over to grab Rey gently around her waist to bring her closer to him.

"Ben..." She whispered so softly in her sleep as she reflexively wrapped one arm around him and her left leg over both his legs locking them together.

She always made him feel safe and secured, especially some nights when exhaustion is so bad that he starts seeing those dark figures even when he's awake.

He rubbed her back and started trailing kisses from her forehead, to her temple and down to her cheek.

Ben breathed in a sign of relief as his heart settled back to it's normal pace and closed his eyes....


End file.
